


The Foxy Ms Lane Fox

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [135]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Mary pushed herself onto her knees in the mud as her horse cantered away across the field.





	The Foxy Ms Lane Fox

Mary pushed herself onto her knees in the mud as her horse cantered away across the field. She huffed and pushed a stray lock of hair from her face.   
“Do you need any help there?”   
Mary turned to see Mabel Lane Fox trotting towards her on her own horse. Mabel dismounted and held out her hand. Mary looked up, the hunting coat contrasted with her pale skin. It hugged her frame, accentuating her voluptuous body and drew Mary’s eyes to the swell of her breasts. Mary stared, suddenly hot.   
“Thank you, Mabel.”   
She took her hand.   
“My pleasure.” Mabel winked.


End file.
